TOS à la sauce des contes de notre enfance
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: TOS et l'univers disney ça donne ça
1. Le petite chaperon rouge: LloydxColette

_**Hello les gens!**_

_**Me revoici avec un conte remixé avec TOS. Surtout, pensez très fort à Monsieur Hamel,mon prof d'anglais, c'est lui qui m'a inspiré cela ^^. **_

_**Pour le staff alors nous avons:**_

_**Le petite chaperon rouge: Lloyd**_

_**Les parents ( normalement y'a que la mère mais bon): Kratos et Dirk ( père de sang et père de cœur)**_

_**Le grand méchant loup: Mithos sous sa forme de chef du Cruxis**_

_**Le bûcheron: Préséa**_

_**La grand-mère: Marble**_

_**et d'autres seconds rôles bien sûr.**_

_**Ni le conte, ni les personnages de TOS ne m'appartiennent.**_

_**Allez enjoy.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Le petit chaperon rouge**_

Il était une fois, dans le monde de Sylva'halla, un jeune garçon à l'innocence et la gentillesse incomparables. Rien d'étonnant à cela quand on savait que son père était un ange.

Ce charmant adolescent était vêtu de rouge, ce qui lui valait le surnom de « Petit Chaperon Rouge », bien qu'il ne fut pas petit de taille. Et pourquoi Chaperon? Lloyd jouait les coursiers pour Dirk, un nain forgeron chez qui il logeait avec son père Kratos. Il adorait aller à Isélia, un charmant petit village et.....

_***coupure** *_

_**Lloyd: Hey! Pourquoi c'est moi qui joue ce rôle?**_

_**L'auteur: Bien parce que....**_

_**Colette: Tu es le seul à porter du rouge.**_

_**Lloyd: Zélos aurait pu faire l'affaire non?**_

_**L'auteur: Non car le petite chaperon rouge a des vêtements rouges et non pas les cheveux rouges. Et arrête de te plaindre, sinon ce sera régime tomate pendant une semaine!**_

_***reprise ***_

Je disais donc....

Un beau jour d'été, Dirk confia une commission à Lloyd, qui fut très content. Il faut dire qu'il y avait une jolie petite blonde à Isélia qui l'aimait bien et qu'il aimait beaucoup. Aller à Isélia signifiait la voir ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, quel bonheur pour un adolescent énamouré d'une ancienne élue....

Enfin bref, voici ce que Dirk lui demanda:

_**-Lloyd, j'aurais besoin que tu portes ce serti-clé à une vieille dame d'Isélia. Elle s'appelle Marble.**_

_**-D'accord!**_

_**-Surtout sois prudent dans la forêt. **_Rajouta Kratos

_**-Promis!**_

Pour ce rendre à Isélia, il fallait passer par la dangereuse forêt d'Isélia, remplie de blobs, de guêpes, de lapins et de ......bon bref!

Lloyd prit le serti-clé et s'en alla. Il faisait beau, la nature était belle.

Sur le chemin, il croisa un homme. Étant bien éduqué, il lui dit bonjour et lui demanda s'il s'était égaré.

_**-Pas du tout! Je me promenais juste jeune....comment t'appelles-tu jeune homme?**_

_**-Lloyd, Lloyd Irving-Aurion.**_

_**-Et que fais-tu dans la forêt seul, jeune Lloyd?**_

_**-J'apporte un sert-clé à une vieille dame qui s'appelle Marble. Elle vit à Isélia.**_

_**-Que de bons sentiments! C'est rare de voir des jeunes aussi charitables de nos jours. Je dois te quitter ici, bon voyage cher Lloyd.**_

_**-merci Monsieur....euh j'ai pas saisi votre nom.**_

_**-C'est normal je ne te l'ai pas donné. Je suis Mithos Yggdrasill.**_

Mithos le quitta ainsi et Lloyd poursuivit son chemin. De son côté, Mithos jubilait!

Il allait enfin pouvoir faire payer à Kratos sa trahison. Il avait trahi le Cruxis pour vivre avec son fils et il ne le supportait pas! Alors pour ce venger, il allait se débarrasser de Lloyd.

Passant par un raccourci, il arriva jusque chez Marble qu'il enferma dans sa cave, baillonée et là il.....

_***coupure ***_

_**Mithos: Non! Je ne me déguiserai pas en vieille!**_

_**L'auteur: S'il te plaît Yggdrasill! Pour tes fans!**_

_**Mithos: Et mon honneur alors dans l'histoire?**_

_**Yuan: Il y a longtemps que t'en a plus.**_

_**Mithos: Qu'est-ce qu'il dit le bleuet?**_

_**Yuan: Qu'il est temps que tu consultes un ORL! J'ai dit que t'avais plus d'honneur depuis longtemps blondinet de beau-frère!**_

_**Mithos: ne m'appelle jamais comme ça!**_

_**L'auteur: Bon ça suffit là! Non mais oh! La honte....**_

_**Lloyd: Moi je me suis fait une raison alors.....**_

_***reprise ***_

Je reprends!

Mithos, après avoir neutralisé Marble, se déguisa en la vieille dame et se planqua sous la couverture, attendant sa proie.

Lloyd, lui, ne se doutait de rien. Arrivé à Isélia, il demanda à Colette où vivait Marble puis lui offrit un joli bouquet de marguerite qu'il avait cueilli exprès pour elle, le galant homme!

Devant la maisonnette, il frappa:

_**-Marble, c'est le petite chaperon rouge, Lloyd! Je vous apporte un serti-clé pour votre exsphère.**_

_**-Tire la bobinette et la chevillette chèrera.**_

Lloyd entra et vit une forme dans le lit. Il en déduisit que Marble devait être un peu malade alors elle s'était couchée. Mais il y avait quelques détails qui le chiffonait.

-Euh Marble, que vous êtes grande!

-C'est pour mieux profiter de la chaleur du soleil mon enfant.

-Et vos cheveux sont devenus si blonds!

-C'est pour paraître plus jeune et draguer le maire mon enfant.

-Et comme vous....

- Oh et puis merde!

Mithos se leva d'un bond et tenta d'embrocher Lloyd avec son arme. Surpris, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de crier.

Une jeune bûcheronne avait tout entendu et décida d'aller aider la pauvre victime innocente.

Elle se nommait Préséa Combatir et elle était la plus jeune bûcheronne du village.

Elle assomma après un rude combat Mithos, qui fut remis aux autorités, et libéra Marble qui eut son beau serti-clé en minerai inhibiteur top classe.

Pour finir, Lloyd se fit consoler de son agression par la gentille Colette.

Moralité: Lloyd, si tu veux des câlins et des bisous de Colette, fais-toi plus souvent aggresser!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Enfin fini!**_

_**Alors c'était comment?**_

_**Mithos: Marina je vais te tuer!**_

_**Yuan: Tue l'une de mes fans et je t'envoie auprès de Martel, paix à son âme!**_

_**Mithos: euh.....vas-y!**_

_**Lloyd: Pourquoi j'ai l'air d'une chochotte là-dedans?**_

_**Kratos: Et moi d'un père poule?**_

_**Colette: Moi je suis contente ^^**_

_**Lloyd: Moi aussi, le bon côté dans cette histoire, c'est que je suis avec Colette ^^**_

_**Bon, je vois que tout va bien alors!Et toi Préséa?**_

_**Préséa: C'était une bonne expérience. Chance de la renouveler: 100%**_

_**Merci^^**_

_**reviews or not reviews?**_


	2. La belle au bois dormant: YuanxMartel

_**Oyé oyé braves et fidèles compagnons!**_

_**Nous allons aujourd'hui vous interpréter un nouveau conte!**_

_**Mithos: Qui te dit qu'on est d'accord?**_

_**Lloyd: Tu lui en veux toujours pour le déguisement?**_

_**Mithos: Oui**_

_**Ce sera un YuanxMartel!**_

_**Mithos: Quoi?!**_

_**Yuan: Ah chouette! ^^**_

_**Martel: je plussoie! * ça veut dire qu'elle est d'accord ***_

_**Mithos: Il est hors de question que je laisse ma sœur à ce gars!**_

_**Dommage Mithos, je te réservais le bon rôle figure-toi et...tu l'auras!**_

_**Le conte de la Belle au bois dormant *et les persos de TOS * n'est pas à moi soit dit-en passant**_

_**Voici le staff:**_

_**La princesse: Martel Yggdrasill**_

_**Le prince: Yuan Ka-Fai**_

_**Les trois fées: Préséa Combatir, Raine Sage et Colette Brunel**_

_**La méchante fée: Sélès Wilder**_

_**La fée salvatrice: Mithos Yggdrasill**_

_**Le roi: Zélos Wilder**_

_**La reine: Sheena Fujibayashi**_

_**L'homme qui raconte la légende: Régal Bryant**_

_**Mithos: je joue encore une fille?**_

_**Mais tu sauves ta sœur de la mort Mithos!**_

_**Et puis pour Sheena et Zélos, bon ils sont bons comédiens alors ça ira ^^**_

_**enjoy**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Martel au bois dormant**_

Il était une fois, dans le royaume merveilleux de Tésséh'alla un roi et une reine qui se languissaient de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Leur bonté auprès du peuple attirèrent sur eux la bénédiction des fées qui firent en sorte qu'ils puissent avoir un bout de chou à eux.

Neuf mois plus tard, la reine Sheena et le roi Zélos furent les parents d'une charmante petite fille qu'ils appelèrent Martel.

Afin de fêter sa naissance, ils organisèrent une grande fête et invitèrent trois fées pour devenir les marraines de la petite princesse.

La première fée se pencha sur son berceau et souhaita:

_**-Je te fais don d'une santé de fer et d'une beauté sans égale ainsi que d'une poupée bûcheron**_

La deuxième la bénit ainsi:

_**-Je te fais don de l'intelligence et de la connaissance et d'un beau livre sur toutes les ruines de ton royaume**_

La troisième allait faire son vœu quand une nouvelle fée débarqua. La fée Sélès, furieuse que l'on ne l'ait pas invitée.

_**-Ainsi on m'oublie! Et pourtant moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour la petite Martel! Le jour de ses seize ans, elle se piquera le doigt sur un rouet et elle en mourra!**_

Sélès disparut en laissant une assemblée désemparée.

_***coupure***_

**Mithos: C'est obligé la robe et les talons aiguilles?**

**Auteur: Oui**

**Zélos: Oh quelle belle demoiselle!**

**Mithos: Casse toi pauvre débile!**

**Auteur: Mithos, grouille, t'as la séance maquillage!**

**Sur votre droite vous avez les groupies de Zélos armées de trousses à maquillage.**

**Auteur: Rassure-toi Mithos, t'auras une augmentation!**

**Mithos: J'ai pas de salaire!**

**Martel: Allez petit frère, pour le bien du théâtre et pour ceux qui t'admirent ^^**

**une minute de silence pour le calvaire de Mithos**

_***reprise***_

La fée Mithos qui avait tout entendu fit alors ce vœu:

_**-Je te fais don de la vie. Tu te piqueras le doigt à seize ans mais tu ne mourras pas, tu seras endormie ainsi que tout le royaume jusqu'à ce qu'un prince amoureux de toi vienne et t'embrasse d'un amour pur et sincère. **_

La fée Colette finit la séance de cadeau ainsi:

_**-Je te fais don de la vertu et de la dévotion. Et aussi tiens, un doudou en forme de marteau. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai rencart avec Lloyd! Salut la compagnie!**_

Après cette fête, le roi fit brûler tout les rouets du royaume. Mais il oublia celui d'exposition du grenier, ça c'est con.

Seize ans passèrent. Martel était devenue une magnifique jeune fille, belle, vertueuse, intelligente, drôle et....enfin bref, elle était parfaite quoi qu'un peu naïve.

L'un de ses hobbies étaient de déambuler dans le château, dans les lieux où jamais on ne pourrait croiser une princesse. Elle décida de visiter le grenier. Elle y croisa une vieille dame qui n'était autre que Sélès, déguisée , qui voulait faire en sorte que sa prophétie se réalise.

Martel n'avait jamais vu de rouet et encore moi quelqu'un filer de la laine aussi elle s'instruisit auprès de la fée.

_**-Oh mais? Qu'est-ce donc que ceci?**_

_**-c'est un rouet ma petite, cela sert à filer de la laine. Veux-tu essayer?**_

_**-Oh oui!**_

Martel essaya, s'en sortait bien mais se piqua le doigt avant de tomber raide.

_**-AHA! Ça y est!**_ S'exclama Sélès

_**Mais, elle n'est pas morte! Satané fée salvatrice, Mithos je te hais! Tu dormiras Martel mais j'empêcherai ton réveil!**_

Sélès lança un sort et des épines entourèrent le château endormi. Tout ceux qui s'en sont approché sont morts.

Quelques temps plus tard, un prince du royaume de Sylvarant voyageait à Tésséh'alla.

Il se nommait Yuan Ka-Fai. Sa beauté et son courage faisaient craquer toutes les jeunes femmes de la Cour.

Mais ils ne les aimaient pas et s'était mis en tête de trouver celle qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'il était et non pour ce qu'il représentait.

Il vit au loin le château du roi Zélos et intrigué, il demanda des précisions à son serviteur, Régal Bryant.

_**-Il s'agit du château du roi Zélos Wilder. Sa fille Martel avait été maudite à sa naissance, condamnée à mourir à seize ans. Mais on dit qu'elle fut sauvée grâce à la fée Mithos qui a fait en sorte qu'elle dorme jusqu'à ce qu'un homme qui l'aimerait d'un amour sincère la réveille. Mais la fée Sélès,qui l'a maudite, tue ceux qui veulent la sauver.**_

Régal montra à son maître un portrait de la jeune princesse. Yuan ne put s'empêcher d'admirer cette beauté parfaite.

_**-Régal, c'est décidé! Je vais réveiller Martel!**_

_**-Quoi?! Cupidon arrête de tirer te flèches!**_

_**- Tu m'as entendu! Je veux réveiller Martel! **_

Ils galopèrent jusqu'au château où Sélès attendait.

_**-Qui es-tu beau jeune homme anonyme?**_

_**-Je suis le prince de Sylvarant, Yuan Ka-Fai. Je suis ici pour réveiller Martel!**_

_**-Je ne laisserai personne la réveiller!**_

Sélès invoqua des dragons qui attaquèrent le prince. Mais Yuan les trancha en deux minutes top chrono!

Puis il tenta d'argumenter avec Sélès mais celle-ci ne voulait rien entendre et menaça de brûler le château. Elle n'en n'eut pas le temps, elle fut empalée par Yuan pour Crime à l'humanité, tuer une jeune fille aussi belle, même en insinuation était un pêché selon lui.

Le prince pénétra dans le château endormi, monta jusque dans la chambre de Martel. Elle était encore plus belle en vrai. Et timidement, il effleura ses lèvres. La belle s'éveilla. Gêné, Yuna recula.

_**-Je...je suis....**_

_**-Je sais qui vous êtes. dit Martel**_

_**Dans mon sommeil, j'ai vu tout ce qu'il se passait au dehors. Je vous remercie pour tout.**_

La vie reprit à Tésséh'alla et quelques mois plus tard, le monde de Sylvah'alla vit le jour grâce au mariage de nos deux amoureux: Yuan et Martel

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Alors c'était comment cher lecteur? ^^**_

_**Et mes acteurs ils en ont pensé quoi?**_

_**Yuan: C'était sympa.**_

_**Martel: Je confirme!**_

_**Mithos: J'en ai marre de jouer des filles!**_

_**Reviews?**_


	3. Blanche Neige: KratosxAnna

_**Coucou! Eh mes acteurs bénévoles, ramenez-vous!**_

_**Mithos: Quoi?**_

_**Rassure toi tu ne joueras pas une fille.**_

_**Mithos: Oh merci merci merci!**_

_**Aujourd'hui notre conte sera Blanche Neige!Et en couple principal: KratosxAnna!**_

_**Kratos: C'est vrai?!**_

_**Ben..Oui! J'ai même ressuscité Anna pour l'occasion! Et elle repartira avec Lloyd et toi!**_

_**Kratos et Lloyd: Elle est où?Elle est où?**_

_**Anna: Je suis là! Lloyd comme tu as grandi mon fils! Et toi Kratos, tu es toujours aussi beau!**_

_**Bon on va vous laisser vous retrouver hein!**_

_**Voici le staff:**_

_**Bon là au lieu de sept nains, on en aura que deux: Dirk Irving et Altessa**_

_**Blanche Neige: Anna Aurion**_

_**Le prince charmant: Kratos Aurion**_

_**Le beau-père marâtre: Kvar**_

_**Les parents de Anna: Raine et Régal**_

_**Le chasseur: Zélos Wilder**_

_**Vous êtes tous prêts?**_

_**Allez enjoy!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Anna et les deux nains**_

Il était une fois, dans le pays de Sylvarant, un roi dans son cercueil, laissant femme et fille en deuil. La reine Raine voulant que sa fille Anna ait une figure paternelle se remaria à un seigneur Désian: Kvar. Seulement elle mourut peu de temps après et Kvar traita la princesse avec dureté. Elle se retrouva au rang de servante. Les années passèrent et Anna devint une magnifique jeune femme. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux châtains et des beaux yeux noisettes, un teint de porcelaine blanc comme la neige, une grâce indéniable et indicible, une voix enchanteresse. Elle possédait une exsphère héritée de sa mère sur sa main gauche, non-sertie. Elle ignorait que cela était dangereux pour la santé mais elle n'en avait cure. Sa vie téait si dure qu'elle souhaitait en finir jusqu'au jour où elle vit un magnifique jeune homme au loin, attiré par sa voix. Elle chantait en travaillant et il se mit à chanter avec elle .Elle obtenu son nom: Kratos Aurion, prince de Tésséh'alla. Anna tomba sous le charme de cet homme si beau, si charmant, si gentil, si fort, si....

_***Coupure ***_

_**Raine: Hey c'est pas juste! Tu me tues mon Régal pour me remarier à une tapette comme Kvar!**_

_**Mais c'est pour les besoins de la fic ^^**_

_**Kratos: Moi je suis très content de faire cette fic**_

_**Raine: Normal tu as ta chérie avec toi!**_

_**Calme toi, j'avais prévu de remplacer Régal par Rémiel normalement et j'ai cassé Kvar dans une parodie de Pérusse déjà.**_

_**Anna: Bien fait!**_

_**Kvar: Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit, l'être humaine inférieure?**_

_**Kratos: Kvar?**_

_**Kvar: Oui?**_

_**Kratos: TA GUEULE! ET SI TU TOUCHES A UN SEUL CHEVEU DE ANNA,JE TE CREVE! **_

_**Anna: Oh Kratos, tu es si gentil ^^**_

_**Kratos: *rougissements ***_

_***Reprise ***_

Reprenons.

Kvar, de sa fenêtre, avait tout vu. A vrai dire, cela lui plaisait. Si ce Kratos aimait cette fille, il l'épouserait et l'emmènerait. Ça lui ferait des vacances à Kvar.

Il alla voir son miroir magique et demanda:

_**-Miroir mon beau miroir, Anna aime t-elle cet homme?**_

_**-Assurément mon roi.**_

_**-Miroir mon beau miroir, qui est le plus cruel ici bas?**_

_**-Vous mon roi!**_

_**-Miroir mon beau miroir, qui possède la plus belle exsphère du pays?Moi?**_

_**-Votre exsphère est très belle, oh mon roi, mais celle d'Anna est mille fois plus belle que la votre.**_

_**-QUOI?! Zélos au pied!**_

Le chasseur entra.

_**-Oui mon roi?**_

_**-Emmène Anna dans la forêt, tue-la et ramène moi son exsphère dans cet écrin de velours.**_

Et il s'exécuta. Mais arrivé dans la forêt il ne put la tuer. Il prit alors son vieux cristal du Cruxis et l'amena à Kvar qui fut satisfait.

Anna, quand à elle, déambulait dans la forêt et tomba sur une petite maison très sale. Elle décida de la nettoyer en attendant les propriétaires mais elle était si fatiguée qu'elle s'endormit.

Les proprios revinrent. Il s'agissait de deux nains: Dirk et Altessa.

Ils trouvèrent Anna et attendirent qu'elle se réveillât. Ils lui proposèrent le gîte en échange d'être la maîtresse de maison, elle accepta. Dirk en fut si heureux qui lui fabriqua un serti-clé

pour son exsphère désormais inoffensive. Anna vécut donc au rythme métro, boulot,dodo. Elle était heureuse mais le souvenir de Kratos la hantait. Pour se changer les idées, elle fit une tarte aux prunes. Un vieil homme, qui n'était autre que Kvar déguisé, vint la voir.

_**-Ma mignonne,que fais-tu donc?**_

_**-Une tarte aux prunes pour Dirk et Altessa.**_

_**-Comme c'est gentil mais entre nous, les hommes préfèrent les pommes. Si tu veux, je peux t'en donner. Veux tu en goûter une?**_

_**-Eh bien oui.**_

Anna croqua la pomme empoisonnée à pleine dents et tomba inconsciente. A leur retour, Dirk et Altessa la trouvèrent. La croyant morte, ils luis fabriquèrent un beau cercueil en verre pour pouvoir admirer sa beauté.

Quelques jours plus tard, Kratos passait par cette maison.

_**-Holà de la maisonnette! Il y a t-il quelqu'un?**_

Les deux nains sortirent.

_**-Bonjour Messieurs! Je suis à la recherche de la princesse Anna.**_

Dirk lui dit:

_**-Ah mon bon Monsieur, si vous voulez la voir suivez-moi.**_

Il le mena à la dépouille d'Anna. Kratos en eut le cœur brisé.

_**-Permettez moi, en guise d'adieu, de l'embrasser pour la première et dernière fois.**_

Altessa leva la vitre de verre et Kratos déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son aimée.

Un morceau de pomme tomba de la bouche de la soi-disant défunte qui s'éveilla aussitôt, dans les bras de Kratos.

_**-Mon prince?! Vous ici?! Mais que?**_

_**-Je vous en prie, ne dîtes rien et suivez moi à Tésséh'alla. Je veux vous sauver de ce monde dangereux.**_

_**-Mais Dirk et Altessa?**_

_**-S'ils le veulent, ils peuvent venir.**_

Et les nains les suivirent. Les amoureux se marièrent et eurent un magnifique petit garçon: Lloyd.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Et voilà!**_

_**Anna: C'était chouette**_

_**Kratos: Je confirme!**_

_**Lloyd: Tu vas rester avec nous, maman?**_

_**Anna: Evidemment. Le paradis est un enfer sans vous ^^**_

_**Kratos: Attendez moi juste un instant * pars zigouiller Kvar pour être plus sûr ***_

_**Reviews or not?**_


	4. Cendrillon: RainexRégal

_**Rassemblement général!**_

_**Mes acteurs chéris d'amours bénévoles, venez tous!**_

_**Notre nouveau conte sera Cendrillon!**_

_**Avec comme couple majeur: RainexRégal!**_

_**Raine: C'est vrai?!**_

_**Oui Raine c'est vrai! Et nous avons une nouvelle ressuscitée après Martel et Anna: Mylène Wilder!**_

_**Zélos: MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**_

_**Mylène: Zélos, c'est toi?**_

_**Zélos: Ben ouais....**_

_**Qui ne connais pas l'histoire de Cendrillon? **_

_***sur votre droite vous avez Mithos qui lève la main ***_

_**C'est pas grave Mithos, de toute façon, t'es pas dans le staff de ce conte ^^**_

_**En parlant du staff, le voilà!**_

_**Cendrillon: Raine Sage**_

_**Les parents de Cendrillon: Yuan Ka-Fai et Martel Yggdrasill**_

_**La belle mère marâtre: Mylène Wilder**_

_**Le roi et la reine: Forcystus et Kate (la fille du Pontife pur ceux qui connaissent pas)**_

_**Javotte: Zélos déguisé * vous pouvez voir Mithos ravi de ce choix ***_

_**Anastasie: Tabatha (l'androïde ressemblant à Martel)**_

_**La marraine bonne fée: Pronyma ^^**_

_**Lloyd: euh Pronyma en bonne fée?!**_

_**Pronyma: Quoi? J'ai pas le profil?**_

_**Mais si, t'es parfaite ma grande!**_

_**Mithos: C'est surtout ta Désian préférée!**_

_**Mais toi aussi je t'aime, d'ailleurs qui aime bien châtie bien, d'où tes rôles féminins auparavant ^^**_

_**Kate: Merci de me donner un rôle!**_

_**De rien ma puce! Bon je vais m'arranger pour que tu parles un peu parce que dans l'original, on en parle pas trop des souverains ^^**_

_**Et toi Forcystus, content?**_

_**Forcystus: M'en fous**_

_**Bon allez,commençons ^^**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Rainedrillon**_

Il était une fois un couple de demi-elfes, le plus beau qu'il fut donné de voir. Ils étaient les heureux parents d'une petite fille nommée Raine. Seulement, sa mère, Martel, mourut de maladie alors que la petite avait deux ans.

_***Coupure ***_

_**Mithos: Marina, je vais te tuer! T'as tué Martel!**_

_**Yuan: J'irai pas jusque là mais oui, t'as tué Martel!**_

_**Martel: Mais je suis morte dans la fic, pas en vrai!**_

_**Merci Martel!**_

_**Bon on reprend?**_

_*** Reprise * **_

Yuan en fut fort affecté...En fait il était fou de douleur d'avoir perdu son amour. Il se consacra alors à sa fille. Et après, il se remaria à une humaine afin que sa fille ait quand même l'amour d'une mère. Elle se nommait Mylène et était l'heureuse mère de deux filles:

Zélos et Tabatha.

Zélos était un peu lolita,un peu pimbêche aussi et d'apparence fort masculine.

Tabatha était plus jolie que sa sœur mais aussi plus méchante.

Mais devant Yuan, elles ravalaient leurs défauts et le pauvre n'y vit que du feu.

D'ailleurs, le pauvre rejoignit sa femme au paradis alors que Raine avait six ans, la laissant seule avec sa belle-famille.

_*** Coupure ***_

_**Martel: C'était obligé de tuer Yuan?**_

_**Mais c'est fictif Martel ^^**_

_**Mithos: Dommage que ce ne soit pas en vrai**_

_**Martel: MITHOS!**_

_**Yuan: No coment. Au moins je suis réuni à Martel, en ça je suis heureux.**_

_**Ha merci Yuan, enfin un heureux!**_

_***Reprise ***_

Très vite, Raine se fit brimer par sa belle-famille et se vit reléguer au rang de servante. Toujours couverte de cendres, elle fut surnommée Rainedrillon.

Faisons une belle ellipse, Raine a désormais vingt-trois ans.

Au château du roi Forcystus, on s'activait fort. Un bal était organisé pour le prince Régal. Le pauvre avait perdu, il y a trois ans, sa fiancée Alicia. Sa mère, Kate lui avait tenu ce langage:

**-Mon fils, je comprends la douleur qui vous anime mais il vous faut la surmonter. **

**-Mais Mère, prendre épouse signifierait trahir la mémoire d'Alicia.**

**-Et ne pas en prendre serait trahir vos devoirs en tant que prince héritier. Rien ne vous empêche de continuer à vivre avec le souvenir d'Alicia en étant heureux. Nous allons organiser un bal où vous côtoierez les jeunes femmes du royaume.**

**-Bien Mère.**

Chez les Wilder, c'était l'effervescence! Zélos et Tabatha se préparaient pour essayer de devenir l'Elue du cœur du prince. Raine voulait tant aller à ce bal! Aussi elle alla voir sa belle-mère.

-Mère...voilà...je...me serait-il possible d'aller également au bal du Roi?

-Bien sûr ma chère petite. Zélos et Tabatha ont du tissu à aller acheter pour que tu puisses leur en faire des robes. Elles en prendront pour toi.

Raine n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse! Mais Mylène elle-même ignorait la cruauté de ses filles. Elles revinrent avec du tissu mais pour elles. Une robe pour Zélos, une robe pour Tabatha mais pas de robe pour Raine! Et bien évidement, les filles dirent à leur mère que Raine avait changé d'avis.

Raine était anéantie! Le soir du bal, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes quand soudain, une fée apparut!

**-Qui êtes-vous?**

**-Je suis Pronyma, ta marraine bonne fée! Ma pauvre enfant! Tu voudrais aller au bal n'est-ce pas?**

**-Oui mais je n'ai ni robe, ni rien!**

**-Si il ne s'agit que de cela..**.

Raine se retrouva vêtue d'une sublime robe! Dehors, il y avait un carrosse avec un équipage.

**-Va mon enfant, mais sois rentrée avant minuit. A minuit, tout cela disparaîtra!**

Raine alla donc au bal. Régal la vit et eut un coup de foudre! Il dansa avec elle, éclipsant toutes les prétendantes!

Seulement, les douze coups de minuit retentirent et Raine partit en vitesse, laissant derrière elle un chausson de verre.

Régal se mit en quête de la belle jeune femme. Chez les Wilder, Raine fut enfermée dans sa chambre car Zélos avait découvert qui elle était vraiment. Régal vint chez eux pour faire essayer la pantoufle aux deux filles.

Pronyma réapparut et ouvrit la porte à Raine qui put essayer la pantoufle qui lui allait parfaitement.

Régal la prit pour épouse et les Wilder pouvaient aller se faire voir ^^

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Alors c'était bien?**_

_**Raine: OUI!**_

_**Régal: oui**_

_**Mithos et Yuan: Non car t'as tué Martel!**_

_**Pour une fis qu'ils sont d'accord ^^**_

_**Martel: Non car t'as tué Yuan!**_

_**Le prochain conte sera un clin d'œil à Dragonna: la petite sirène ^^**_

_**Allez reviews ^^**_


	5. la petite sirène: LloydxColette again

_**Oyé oyé!**_

_**Rassemblement pour le conte La petite sirène!**_

_**Le couple sera encore une fois un LloydxColette.**_

_***Sur votre droite vous voyez les deux amoureux ravis ***_

_**Par contre, je préviens tout de suite, Kratos, dedans Anna est morte....**_

_**Fictivement!**_

_**Kratos: Tant que c'est fictif!**_

_**Et Mithos, mon cœur, dedans, j'avais prévu de faire jouer la sorcière ais ce sera un sorcier d'accord?**_

_**Mithos: Merci**_

_**Voici le staff des persos principaux:**_

_**Ariel: Lloyd Irving-Aurion**_

_**Le roi Triton: Kratos Aurion**_

_**Sa femme défunte: Anna Aurion**_

_**La princesse sauvée des eaux: Colette Brunel**_

_**Le sorcier des mers: Mithos Yggdrasill**_

_**Allez go! Pour Dragonna en espérant que ça te plaise.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**La petite sirène version homme**_

Sous les eaux de Sylva'halla se trouvait le royaume de Derris-Kharlan.

_*** Coupure ***_

_**Quoi déjà?!**_

_**Botta: Derris-Kharlan c'est pas vraiment là.**_

_**Je sais....**_

_**Botta: C'est alors pire! **_

_*** Reprise* **_

Il faisait bon vivre à Derris-Kharlan. Il faut dire que le roi était très bon et son peuple l'adorait. Le roi Kratos avait toujours fait passer son peuple avant lui. Sa femme lui avait offert un fils qui ne lui donnait que des joies. Mais Anna était morte....

Le prince Lloyd était un grand rêveur et souhaitait ardemment voir la surface terrestre.

**-Mon fils, comme le veut la loi, il te faut attendre d'avoir dix-sept ans.**

Lloyd était si impatient qu'il demandait à tous ceux qu'il connaissait comment c'était là haut.

Le meilleur ami de son père, Yuan, lui dit qu'il avait vu, là haut, une femme blonde défoncer à mains nues des rochers...

_*** Coupure ***_

_**Anna: euh on n'est pas dans Naruto là...**_

_**Oups ^^**_

_*** Reprise ***_

Non sérieusement, Yuan avait vu des enfants jouer sur une plage. Rien d'extraordinaire. Sheena avait vu des ninjas et Zélos, des filles...

Et victoire! Le jour de ses dix-sept ans, Lloyd alla à la surface.

Le ciel était gris, un bateau d'où on entendait de la musique voguait. Intrigué, il se rapprocha.

Sur ce bastion, on fêtait les seize ans de la princesse Colette. Seulement, un orage éclata et la princesse passa par dessus bord!

Lloyd plongea pour aller la repêcher et la déposa sur une plage près d'un château.

**Qu'elle est belle!** Pensa Lloyd

Il se mit à fredonner un air très joli. Et oui, notre Lloyd international chante très bien!

La princesse s'éveilla et Lloyd repartit avant qu'elle ne puisse le voir.

A son retour, il raconta à son père son aventure.

Le temps passa mais Lloyd déprimait. Il repensait à la belle jeune fille.

Bien décidé à la retrouver, il alla voir le sorcier Mithos, le seul qui pouvait l'aider.

**- Ne dis rien , jeune homme, je sais ce que tu veux. Prends cette potion et bois là. Ta queue **

**de poisson se transformera en jambes pour un mois . En échange, je veux ta voix.**

Lloyd accepta, ayant un peu mal au cœur de quitter son père.

Il but la potion, la transformation s'opéra. Mais elle l'affaiblit et il eut juste le temps d'aller à la surface où il perdit connaissance.

La princesse Colette se promenait sur la plage là où quelques temps auparavant elle s'était échouée. Elle était sûre d'avoir été sauvé par un ondin. Il n'y avait que sur la plage qu'elle se sentait bien. La jeune blondinette vit au loin Lloyd inconscient. Elle se précipita auprès de lui, il s'éveilla peu après.

**-Quelle frayeur j'ai eu en vous voyant ainsi! Vous sentez vous mieux?**

Lloyd voulut répondre et se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu sa voix.

**-Vous ne pouvez parler? Hé bien écrivez vos réponses sur ma main. Qui êtes vous?**

Lloyd inscrivit son nom. Colette lui demanda d'où il venait, il répondit qu'il ne pouvait répondre.

**-Si vous n'avez nulle part où aller jeune homme, venez donc vivre au château.**

Lloyd en fut ravi.

Qu'il se sentait bien auprès de Colette! Il en était sûr, il l'aimait. Mais un jour, il devrait la quitter et il redoutait ce moment.

Le mois passa et il fallut quitter Colette. Il s'était passé bien des choses depuis. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient avoués leur amour, une révolution avait éclaté, Colette avait tout perdu et là ils étaient sur un bateau afin d'aller ailleurs.

Le sorcier Mithos apparut:

**- Lloyd, le mois est écoulé. Tu te dois de retourner dans ton royaume sous-marin. Ta voix est revenue.**

**-Oui, il le faut. Colette, je dois partir et je crains que ce ne soit définitif.**

Mithos ajouta:

**- Surtout que ton père est tombé malade peu après ton départ...**

**-QUOI?! **

Colette lui dit:

**-Va Lloyd, ton peuple ainsi que ton père t'attendent.**

Ils pleurèrent un peu, ils ne voulaient pas que Mithos se foute d'eux. Mais au contraire, il fut touché par cet amour.

**- Je peux faire ceci, Lloyd, si tu veux rester sur Terre, je peux te transformer en humain à jamais.**

**-Mais mon père.....**

**- Je vais venir avec toi Lloyd. Il ne me reste rien sur Terre. Dit Colette**

**-Alors je transforme la jolie Colette en sirène**.

Aussitôt dit,aussi tôt fait.

Les deux tourteraux plongèrent vers Derris-Kharlan et se rendirent au chevet du roi Kratos, qui se remit vite dès qu'il sût son fils vivant.

Lloyd et Colette se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Alors?**_

_**Mithos: c'est obligé que je sois gentil?**_

_**Tu voulais être une fille?**_

_**Pas de réponses**_

_**Alors Dragonna, contente?**_


	6. Les fées: PronymaxYggdrasill

_**Hello les amis!**_

_**Me voici avec une jolie histoire de Charles Perrault: les fées**_

_**Lloyd: C'est quoi le couple ce coup-ci?**_

_**PronymaxMithos sous sa forme de chef du Cruxis**_

_**Mithos: QUOI?!**_

_**Pronyma: *aux anges***_

_**Allez voilà le staff:**_

_**La gentille jeune fille: Pronyma ( Mithos : c'est juste parce que tu l'aimes bien )**_

_**Sa sœur ainée: Raine Sage ( désolée raine je compte sur toi )**_

_**Leur mère: Sheena Fujibayashi**_

_**La fée: Kratos**_

_**Kratos: Quoi?!**_

_**Je déconne ^^ Ne me lance pas un Jugement s'il te plait ^^'**_

_**La fée: Anna Aurion**_

_**Le prince: Mithos Yggdrasill**_

_**Le père mort: Kvar juste pour le fait de le voir mort ( sauf que le descriptif du père est ironique) **_

_**Kratos: Tu veux que j'en fasse un cadavre TRES réaliste? ^^**_

_**Vas-y je peux pas le saquer mais mollo, on en a besoin.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Les Fées**_

Il était une fois une veuve qui se nommait Sheena Fujibayashi, elle avait deux filles; l'aînée, Raine, lui ressemblait si fort et d'humeur et de visage, que qui la voyait voyait la mère. Elles étaient toutes deux si désagréables et si orgueilleuses qu'on ne pouvait vivre avec elles. La cadette, Pronyma, qui était le vrai portrait de son père pour la douceur et pour l'honnêteté, était avec cela une des plus belles filles qu'on eût su voir. Comme on aime naturellement son semblable, cette mère était folle de sa fille aînée, et en même temps avait une aversion effroyable pour la cadette. Elle la faisait manger à la Cuisine et travailler sans cesse. Il fallait entre autres chose que cette pauvre enfant allât deux fois le jour puiser de l'eau à une grande demi-lieue du logis, et qu'elle en rapportât plein une grande cruche.

Un jour qu'elle était à cette fontaine, il vint à elle une pauvre femme qui la pria de lui donner à boire.

**- Oui, ma bonne mère, **dit cette belle fille.

Et rinçant aussitôt sa cruche, elle puisa de l'eau au plus bel endroit de la fontaine, et la lui présenta, soutenant toujours la cruche afin qu'elle bût plus aisément.

La bonne femme, ayant bu, lui donne pour don, qu'à chaque parole qu'elle dirait, il lui sortira de la bouche ou une Fleur, ou une Pierre précieuse. Lorsque cette belle fille arriva au logis, sa mère la gronda de revenir si tard de la fontaine.

**-Je vous demande pardon, ma mère,d'avoir tardé si longtemps **dit cette pauvre fille

Et en disant ces mots, il lui sortit de la bouche deux Roses, deux Perles, et deux gros Diamants.

**-Que vois-je là!** dit sa mère toute étonnée; **je crois qu'il lui sort de la bouche des Perles et** **des Diamants; d'où vient cela, ma fille? **

(ce fut là la première fois qu'elle l'appela sa fille).

La pauvre enfant lui raconta naïvement tout ce qui lui était arrivé, non sans jeter une infinité de Diamants.

**-Vraiment, **dit la mère, **il faut que j'y envoie ma fille; tenez, Raine voyez ce qui sort de la** **bouche de votre sœur quand elle parle, ne seriez-vous pas bien aise d'avoir le même don? Vous n'avez qu'à aller puiser de l'eau à la fontaine, et quand une pauvre femme vous demandera à boire, lui en donner bien honnêtement. **

– **Il me ferait beau voir,** répondit la brutale, **aller à la fontaine. **

– **Je veux que vous y alliez, reprit la mère, et tout à l'heure. **

Elle y alla, mais toujours en grondant. Elle prit le plus beau Flacon d'argent qui fût dans le logis.

Elle ne fut pas plus tôt arrivée à la fontaine qu'elle vit sortir du bois une Dame magnifiquement vêtue qui vint lui demander à boire: c'était la même Fée qui avait apparu à sa sœur, mais qui avait pris l'air et les habits d'une Princesse, pour voir jusqu'où irait la malhonnêteté de cette fille.

**-Est-ce que je suis ici venue, lui dit cette brutale orgueilleuse, pour vous donner à boire? Justement j'ai apporté un Flacon d'argent tout exprès pour donner à boire à Madame! **

**J'en suis d'avis, buvez à même si vous voulez .**

**-Vous n'êtes guère honnête,** reprit la Fée, sans se mettre en colère;

**Hé bien! puisque vous êtes si peu obligeante, je vous donne pour don qu'à chaque parole que vous direz, il vous sortira de la bouche ou un serpent ou un crapaud. **

D'abord que sa mère l'aperçut, elle lui cria:

**- Hé bien, ma fille! **

– **Hé bien, ma mère!** lui répondit la brutale, en jetant deux vipères, et deux crapauds.

– **Ô ciel! **s'écria la mère**, que vois-je là? C'est sa sœur qui en est cause, elle me le paiera! **

Et aussitôt elle courut pour la battre.

La pauvre enfant s'enfuit, et alla se sauver dans la Forêt prochaine. Le fils du Roi, Mithos Yggdrasill, qui revenait de la chasse la rencontra et la voyant si belle, lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait là toute seule et ce qu'elle avait à pleurer.

**-Hélas! Monsieur, c'est ma mère qui m'a chassée du logis. **

Mithos , qui vit sortir de sa bouche cinq ou six Perles, et autant de Diamants, la pria de lui dire d'où cela lui venait. Elle lui conta toute son aventure. Mithos en devint amoureux, et considérant qu'un tel don valait mieux que tout ce qu'on pouvait donner en mariage à un autre, l'emmena au Palais du Roi son père, où il l'épousa.

_***Coupure ***_

_**Yuan: On est sûr que c'est pas pour la thune qu'il l'épouse?**_

_**Mithos: Non**_

_**Yuan: J'ai du mal à te croîre**_

_**Mithos: je m'en fous**_

_**Bon je peux reprendre?**_

_*** Reprise ***_

Pour sa sœur, elle se fit tant haïr, que sa propre mère la chassa de chez elle; et la malheureuse, après avoir bien couru sans trouver personne qui voulût la recevoir, alla mourir au coin d'un bois.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Alors?**_

_**Pronyma: Je recommence quand vous voulez!**_

_**Mithos: Mouais, comparé à mes autres rôles, celui là est l'un des meilleurs**_

_**Yuan: Enfin casé le beau-frère il était temps!**_

_**Martel: Pronyma, Mithos, à quand le neveu ou la nièce?**_

_**Les concernés rougissent**_

_**Alors cher lecteur( ou lectrice ^^) reviews?**_


	7. peau d'ane: GénisxPréséa

_**Hello les amis!**_

_**Me revoici avec une nouvelle parodie: celle de peau d'âne!**_

_**Lloyd: C'est quoi Peau d'âne?**_

_**Kratos: Un homme perd son épouse qui lui a fait promettre d'épouser une femme que si elle était mieux qu'elle et la seule qui puisse convenir est la propre fille de cet homme.**_

_**Lloyd: beurk de l'inceste!**_

_**Notre couple aujourd'hui sera le géséa c'est à dire: GénisxPréséa!**_

_**Génis: C'est vrai?!**_

_**Préséa: Vu sa tête, le pourcentage de probabilité que se soit une blague est très faible, voire nulle.**_

_**Allez le staff:**_

_**Le roi de Sylvarant: Forcystus ( Forcystus: Je vais devoir faire le gars qui va se taper une gamine?! OO)**_

_**Sa femme: Mademoiselle Kate**_

_**Leur fille: Préséa Combatir**_

_**La fée marraine: Raine Sage**_

_**La fermière: Colette Brunel**_

_**Le roi de Tésséha'lla: Mithos Yggdrasill sous sa forme adulte**_

_**Sa femme: Pronyma ( Mithos: ENCORE?! Bon y'a pire je vais pas me plaindre)**_

_**Leur fils: Génis Sage**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Peau d'Ane**_

Il était une fois un roi de Sylvarant si grand, si aimé de ses peuples, si respecté de tous ses voisins et de ses alliés, qu'on pouvait dire qu'il était le plus heureux de tous les monarques. Ce bienheureux se nommait Forcystus.

Son bonheur était encore confirmé par le choix qu'il avait fait d'une princesse aussi belle que vertueuse ; et ces heureux époux vivaient dans une union parfaite. Kate et Forcystsus, deux noms qui se complètent bien. De leur mariage était née une fille, douée de tant de grâce et de charmes, qu'ils ne regrettaient pas de n'avoir pas une plus ample lignée. Cette merveilleuse princesse répondait au doux nom de Préséa.

La magnificence, le goût et l'abondance régnaient dans son palais ; les ministres étaient sages et habiles ; les courtisans, vertueux et attachés ; les domestiques, fidèles et laborieux ; les écuries, vastes et remplies des plus beaux chevaux du monde, couverts de riches caparaçons : mais ce qui étonnait les étrangers qui venaient admirer ces belles écuries, c'est qu'au lieu le plus apparent un maître d'âne étalait de longues et grandes oreilles.

Ce n'était pas par fantaisie, mais avec raison, que le roi lui avait donné une place particulière et distinguée. Les vertus de ce rare animal méritaient cette distinction, puisque la nature l'avait formé si extraordinaire, que sa litière, au lieu d'être malpropre, était couverte, tous les matins, avec profusion, de beaux écus au soleil, et de louis d'or de toute espèce, qu'on allait recueillir à son réveil.

Or, comme les vicissitudes de la vie s'étendent aussi bien sur les rois que sur les sujets, et que toujours les biens sont mêlés de quelques maux, le ciel permit que la reine fût tout à coup attaquée d'une âpre maladie, pour laquelle, malgré la science et l'habileté des médecins, on ne put trouver aucun secours. La désolation fut générale.

Le roi, sensible et amoureux, malgré le proverbe fameux qui dit que le mariage est le tombeau de l'amour, s'affligeait sans modération, faisait des vœux ardents à tous les temples de son royaume, offrait sa vie pour celle d'une épouse si chère, mais les dieux et les fées étaient invoqués en vain. La reine, sentant sa dernière heure approcher, dit à son époux qui fondait en larmes:  
**- Trouvez bon, avant que je meure, que j'exige une chose de vous : C'est que s'il vous prenait envie de vous remarier... **

A ces mots, le roi fit des cris pitoyables, prit les mains de sa femme, les baigna de pleurs, et, l'assurant qu'il était superflu de lui parler d'un second mariage :

**- Non, non, dit-il enfin, ma chère reine, parlez moi plutôt de vous suivre. **

**-L'État,** reprit la reine avec une fermeté qui augmentait les regrets de ce prince,

**l'État doit exiger des successeurs, et, comme je ne vous ai donné qu'une fille, vous pressait d'avoir des fils qui vous ressemblent : mais je vous demande instamment, par tout l'amour que vous avez eu pour moi, de ne céder à l'empressement de vos peuples que lorsque vous aurez trouvé une princesse plus belle et mieux faite que moi ; j'en veux votre serment, et alors je mourrai contente.**

On présume que la reine, qui ne manquait pas d'amour-propre, avait exigé ce serment, ne croyant pas qu'il fût au monde personne qui pût l'égaler, pensant bien que c'était s'assurer que le roi ne se remarierait jamais. Enfin elle mourut. Jamais mari ne fit tant de vacarme : pleurer, sangloter jour et nuit, menus droits du veuvage, furent son unique occupation.

_*** Coupure ***_

_**Forcystus: Tu me donnes une épouse sublime pour me la tuer ensuite?! Viens ici que je t'égorge!**_

_**Yuan: Je l'ai déjà dit à Mithos, celui qui fait du mal à une de mes fans aura affaire à moi!**_

_**Mithos: C'est sûre que comme t'en a pas beaucoup du coup, tu la protèges!**_

_**Yuan: QUOI?!**_

_**Kratos: VOS GUEULES!**_

_**Anna: On ne peut plus se bécoter en paix ici!**_

_**Lloyd: Euh je crois que je vais faire un tour moi...**_

_**Kate: Et puis pour finir, je suis morte fictivement, c'est pour du faux ^^**_

_***Reprise***_

Les grandes douleurs ne durent pas. D'ailleurs, les grands de l'État s'assemblèrent, et vinrent en corps prier le roi de se remarier. Cette première proposition lui parut dure, et lui fit répandre de nouvelles larmes. Il allégua le serment qu'il avait fait à la reine, défiant tous ses conseillers de pouvoir trouver une princesse plus belle et mieux faite que feu sa femme, pensant que cela était impossible.

Mais le conseil traita de babiole une telle promesse et dit qu'il importait peu de la beauté, pourvu qu'une reine fût vertueuse ; que l'État demandait des princes pour son repos et sa tranquillité ; qu'à la vérité, l'Infante avait toutes les qualités requises pour faire une grande reine, mais qu'il fallait lui choisir un époux ; et qu'alors ou cet étranger l'emmènerait chez lui, ou que, s'il régnait avec elle, ses enfants ne seraient plus réputés du même sang ; et que, n'y ayant point de prince de son nom, les peuples voisins pourraient lui susciter des guerres qui entraîneraient la ruine du royaume. Le roi, frappé de ces considérations, promit qu'il songerait à les contenter.

Effectivement, il chercha, parmi les princesses à marier, qui serait celle qui pourrait lui convenir. Chaque jour on lui apportait des portraits charmants, mais aucun n'avait les grâces de la feue reine : ainsi il ne se déterminait point.

Malheureusement il s'avisa de trouver que l'Infante surpassait encore de beaucoup la reine sa mère en esprit et en agréments. Sa jeunesse, l'agréable fraîcheur de ce beau teint enflammèrent le roi d'un ton si violent, qu'il ne put le cacher à l'Infante, et il lui dit qu'il avait résolu de l'épouser, puisqu'elle seule pouvait le dégager de son serment.

La jeune princesse, remplie de vertu et de pudeur, pensa s'évanouir à cette horrible proposition. Elle se jeta aux pieds du roi son père, et le conjura, avec toute la force qu'elle pût trouver dans son esprit, de ne la pas contraindre à commettre un tel crime.

Le roi, qui s'était mis en tête ce bizarre projet, avait consulté un vieux druide pour mettre la conscience de la princesse en repos. Ce druide, moins religieux qu'ambitieux, sacrifia, à l'honneur d'être confident d'un grand roi, l'intérêt et l'innocence et de la vertu, et s'insinua avec tant d'adresse dans l'esprit du roi, lui adoucit tellement le crime qu'il allait commettre, qu'il lui persuada même que c'était une œuvre pie que d'épouser sa fille. Ce prince, flatté par les discours de ce scélérat, l'embrassa et revint d'avec lui plus entêté que jamais dans son projet : il fit donc ordonner à l'Infante de se préparer à lui obéir.

La jeune princesse, outrée d'une vive douleur, n'imagina rien d'autre chose que d'aller trouver la Fée des Lilas, Raine Sage sa marraine. Pour cet effet, elle partit la même nuit dans un joli cabriolet attelé d'un gros mouton qui savait tous les chemins. Elle y arriva heureusement. La fée, qui aimait l'Infante, lui dit qu'elle savait tout ce qu'elle venait lui dire, mais qu'elle n'eût aucun souci, rien ne pouvant lui nuire si elle exécutait fidèlement ce qu'elle allait lui prescrire.

**- Car, ma chère enfant,** lui dit-elle, **ce serait une grande faute que d'épouser votre père, mais,** **sans le contredire, vous pouvez l'éviter: dites lui que, pour remplir une fantaisie que vous avez, il faut qu'il vous donne une robe de la couleur du temps ; jamais, avec tout son amour et son pouvoir, il ne pourra y parvenir.**

La princesse remercia bien sa marraine ; et dès le lendemain matin, elle dit au roi son père ce que la fée lui avait conseillé, et protesta qu'on ne tirerait d'elle aucun aveu qu'elle n'eût une robe couleur du temps. Le roi, ravi de l'espérance qu'elle lui donnait, assembla les plus fameux ouvriers, et leur commanda cette robe, sous la consigne que, s'ils ne pouvaient réussir, il les ferait tous pendre.

Il n'eut pas le chagrin d'en venir à cette extrémité, dès le second jour ils apportèrent la robe si désirée. D'empyrée n'est pas d'un plus beau bleu lorsqu'il est ceint de nuages d'or, que cette belle robe lorsqu'elle fut étalée. L'Infante en fut toute contrastée et ne savait comment se tirer d'embarras.

Le roi pressait la conclusion. Il fallut recourir encore à la marraine, qui, étonnée de ce que son secret n'avait pas réussi', lui dit d'essayer d'en demander une de la couleur de la lune. Le roi, qui ne pouvait lui rien refuser, envoya chercher les plus habiles ouvriers, et leur commanda si expressément une robe couleur de la lune, qu'entre ordonner et apporter il n'y eut pas vingt-quatre heures...

L'Infante, plus charmée de cette superbe robe que des soins du roi son père, s'affligea immodérément lorsqu'elle fut avec ses femmes et sa nourrice. La Fée des Lilas, qui savait tout, vint au secours de l'affligée princesse, et lui dit :

**- Ou je me trompe fort, ou je crois que, si vous demandez une robe couleur, du soleil, ou nous viendrons à bout de dégoûter le roi votre père, car jamais on ne pourra parvenir à faire une pareille robe, ou nous gagnerons au moins du temps. **

L'Infante en convint, demanda la robe et l'amoureux roi donna, sans regret, tous les diamants et les rubis de sa couronne pour aider à ce superbe ouvrage, avec l'ordre de ne rien épargner pour rendre cette robe égale au soleil.

Aussi, dès qu'elle parût, tous ceux qui la virent déployée furent obligés de fermer les yeux, tant ils furent éblouis. C'est de ce temps que datent les lunettes vertes et les verres noirs. Que devient l'Infante à cette vue ? Jamais on n'avait rien vu de si beau et de si artistement ouvré. Elle était confondue ; et sous prétexte d'avoir mal aux yeux, elle se retira dans sa chambre où la fée l'attendait, plus honteuse qu'on ne peut dire. Ce fut bien pis : car, en voyant la robe du soleil, elle devint rouge de colère.

**- Oh ! pour le coup, ma fille,** dit-elle à l'Infante, **nous allons mettre l'indigne amour de votre** **père à une terrible épreuve. Je le crois bien entêté de ce mariage qu'il croit si prochain, mais je pense qu'il sera un peu étourdi de la demande que je vous conseille de lui faire : C'est la peau de cet âne qu'il aime si passionnément, et qui fournit à toutes ses dépenses avec tant de profusion ; allez, et ne manquez pas de lui dire que vous désirez cette peau.**

L'Infante, ravie de trouver encore un moyen d'éluder un mariage qu'elle détestait, et qui pensait en même temps que son père ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à sacrifier son âne, vint le trouver et lui exposa son désir pour la peau de ce bel animal.

Quoique le roi fût étonné de cette fantaisie, il ne balança pas à la satisfaire. Le pauvre âne fut sacrifié, et la peau galamment apportée à l'Infante, qui, ne voyant plus aucun moyen d'éluder son malheur, s'allait désespérer, lorsque sa marraine accourut.

**- Que faites vous, ma fille ?** dit-elle, voyant la princesse déchirant ses cheveux et meurtrissant ses belles joues **; **

**voici le moment le plus heureux de votre vie. Enveloppez vous de cette peau, sortez de ce palais, et allez tant que la terre pourra vous porter: lorsqu'on sacrifie tout à la vertu, les dieux savent en récompenser. Allez, j'aurai soin que votre toilette vous suive partout ; en quelque lieu que vous vous arrêtiez, votre cassette, où seront vos habits et vos bijoux, suivra vos pas sous terre ; et voici ma baguette que je vous donne : en frappant la terre, quand vous aurez besoin de cette cassette, elle paraîtra à vos yeux ; mais hâtez vous de partir, et ne tardez pas.**

L'Infante embrassa mille fois sa marraine, la pria de ne pas l'abandonner, s'affubla de cette vilaine peau, après s'être barbouillée de suie de cheminée, et sortit de ce riche palais sans être reconnue de personne.

L'absence de l'Infante causa une grande rumeur. Le roi, au désespoir, qui avait fait préparer une fête magnifique, était inconsolable. Il fit partir plus de cent gendarmes et plus de mille mousquetaires pour aller à la recherche de sa fille ; mais la fée, qui la protégeait, la rendait invisible aux plus habiles recherches : ainsi il fallut bien s'en consoler.

Pendant ce temps, l'Infante cheminait. Elle alla bien loin, encore plus loin, et cherchait partout une place ; mais quoique par charité on lui donnât à manger, on la trouvait si crasseuse que personne n'en voulait.

Cependant, elle entra dans une belle ville, à la porte de laquelle était une métairie, dont la fermière avait besoin d'un souillon pour laver les torchons, nettoyer les dindons et l'auge des cochons. Cette femme, voyant cette voyageuse si malpropre, lui proposa d'entrer chez elle ; ce que l'Infante accepta de grand cœur, tant elle était lasse d'avoir tant marché. Colette Brunel était réputée dans le village pour sa charité.

On la mit dans un coin reculé de la cuisine, où elle fut, les premiers jours, en butte aux plaisanteries grossières de la valetaille, tant sa peau d'âne la rendait sale et dégoûtante. Enfin, on s'y accoutuma ; d'ailleurs elle était si soigneuse de remplir ses devoirs, que la fermière la prit sous sa protection. Elle conduisait les moutons, les faisait parquer au temps où il le fallait ; elle menait les dindons paître avec une telle intelligence, qu'il semblait qu'elle n'eût jamais fait autre chose: aussi tout fructifiait sous ses belles mains.

Un jour qu'assise près d'une claire fontaine, où elle déplorait souvent sa triste condition, elle s'avisa de s'y mirer, l'effroyable peau d'âne, qui faisait sa coiffure et son habillement, l'épouvanta.

Honteuse de cet ajustement, elle se décrassa le visage et les mains, qui devinrent plus blanches que l'ivoire, et son beau teint reprit sa fraîcheur naturelle. La joie de se trouver si belle lui donna envie de se baigner, ce qu'elle exécuta ; mais il lui fallut remettre son indigne peau pour retourner à la métairie.

Heureusement, le lendemain était un jour de fête ; ainsi elle eut le loisir de tirer sa cassette, d'arranger sa toilette, de poudrer ses beaux cheveux, et de mettre sa belle robe couleur du temps. Sa chambre était si petite, que la queue de cette belle robe ne pouvait pas s'étendre. La belle princesse se mira et s'admira elle-même avec raison, si bien qu'elle résolut, pour se désennuyer, de mettre tour à tour ses belles robes, les fêtes et les dimanches ; ce qu'elle exécuta ponctuellement.

Elle mêlait des fleurs et des diamants dans ses beaux cheveux, avec un art admirable et souvent elle soupirait de n'avoir pour témoins de sa beauté que ses moutons et ses dindons, qui l'aimaient autant avec son horrible peau d'âne, dont on lui avait donné le nom dans cette ferme.

Un jour de fête, que Peau d'Ane avait mis la robe couleur du soleil, le fils du roi de Tésséha'lla, à qui cette ferme appartenait, vint y descendre pour se reposer, en revenant de la chasse. Ce prince était jeune, beau et admirablement bien fait, l'amour de son père et de la reine sa mère, adoré des peuples. Oui Génis avait tout d'un futur grand souverain.

On offrit à ce jeune prince une collation champêtre, qu'il accepta ; puis il se mit à parcourir les basses-cours et tous les recoins.

En courant ainsi de lieu en lieu, il entra dans une sombre allée, au bout de laquelle il vit une porte fermée. La curiosité lui fit mettre l'œil à la serrure ; mais que devint il en apercevant la princesse si belle et si richement vêtue, qu'à son air noble et modeste, il la prit pour une divinité. L'impétuosité du sentiment qu'il éprouva dans ce moment l'aurait porté à enfoncer la porte, sans le respect que lui inspira cette ravissante personne.

Il sortit avec peine de cette allée sombre et obscure, mais ce fut pour s'informer qui était la personne qui demeurait dans cette petite chambre. On lui répondit que c'était une souillon, qu'on nommait Peau d'Ane à cause de la peau dont elle s'habillait, et qu'elle était si sale et si crasseuse, que personne ne la regardait ni lui parlait et qu'on ne l'avait prise que par pitié, pour garder les moutons et les dindons.

Le prince, peu satisfait de cet éclaircissement, vit bien que ces gens grossiers n'en savaient pas davantage, et qu'il était inutile de les questionner.

Il revint au palais du roi son père, Mithos Yggdrasill plus amoureux qu'on ne peut dire, ayant continuellement devant les yeux la belle image de cette divinité qu'il avait vue par le trou de la serrure.

_*** Coupure ***_

_**  
Zélos: Depuis quand Génis mate les filles par la serrure? C'est mon boulot ça!**_

_**Génis: J'ai honte! Pardon Préséa!**_

_**Préséa: Tu sais il n'y avait rien à voir alors ne t'excuses pas.**_

_*** Reprise ***_

Il se repentit de n'avoir pas heurté à la porte et se promit bien de n'y pas manquer une autre fois. Mais l'agitation de son sang, causée par l'ardeur de son amour, lui donna, dans la même nuit, une fièvre si terrible, que bientôt il fut réduit à l'extrémité.

La reine Pronyma, sa mère, qui n'avait que lui d'enfant, se désespérait de ce que tous les remèdes étaient inutiles. Elle promettait en vain les plus grandes récompenses aux médecins ; ils y employèrent tout leur art, mais rien ne guérissait le prince.

Enfin, ils devinèrent qu'un mortel chagrin causait tout ce ravage ; ils en avertirent la reine, qui, toute pleine de tendresse pour son fils, vint le conjurer de dire la cause de son mal et que, quand il s'agirait de lui céder la couronne, le roi son père descendrait de son trône sans regret, pour l'y faire monter ; que s'il désirait quelque princesse, quand même on serait en guerre avec le roi son père, et qu'on eût de justes sujets pour s'en plaindre, on sacrifierait tout pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait ; mais qu'elle le conjurait de ne pas se laisser mourir, puisque de sa vie dépendait la leur.

Pronyma n'acheva pas ce touchant discours sans mouiller le visage du prince d'un torrent de larmes.

**- Madame ma chère mère, **lui dit enfin génis avec une voix très faible,

**je ne suis pas assez dénaturé pour désirer la couronne de mon père ; plaise au ciel qu'il vive de longues années, et qu'il veuille bien que je sois longtemps le plus fidèle et le plus respectueux de ses sujets. Quant aux princesses que vous m'offrez, je n'ai point encore pensé à me marier et vous pensez bien que, soumis comme je le suis à vos volontés, je vous obéirai toujours, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.**

**- Ah, mon fils,** reprit la reine, **rien ne me coûtera pour te sauver la vie, mais, mon cher fils, sauve la mienne et celle du roi ton père en me déclarant ce que tu désires et sois bien assuré qu'il te sera accordé.**

**- Eh bien, madame,** dit-il, **puisqu'il faut vous déclarer ma pensée, je vais vous obéir ; je me ferais un crime de mettre en danger deux êtres qui me sont si chers.**  
**Oui, ma mère, je désire que Peau d'Ane me fasse un gâteau, et que, dès qu'il sera fait, on me l'apporte.**

La reine, étonnée de ce nom bizarre, demanda qui était cette Peau d'Ane.

**- C'est, Madame,** reprit un de ses officiers qui par hasard avait vu cette fille

**c'est la plus vilaine bête après le loup ; une peau noire, une crasseuse qui loge dans votre métairie et qui garde vos dindons.**

**- N'importe,** dit elle

**Mon fils, au retour de la chasse, a peut-être mangé de sa pâtisserie ; c'est une fantaisie de malade ; en un mot, je veux que Peau d'Ane (puisque Peau d'Ane, il y a) lui fasse promptement un gâteau.**

On courut à la métairie, et l'on fit venir Peau d'Ane, pour lui ordonner de faire de son mieux un gâteau pour le prince.

Quelques auteurs ont assuré que Peau d'Ane alias Préséa, au moment que ce prince avait mis l'œil à la serrure, les siens l'avaient aperçu ; et puis que, regardant par sa petite fenêtre, elle avait vu ce prince si jeune, si beau et si bien fait, que l'idée lui en était restée, et que souvent ce souvenir lui avait coûté quelques soupirs.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Préséa l'ayant vu, ou en ayant beaucoup entendu parler avec éloge, ravie de pouvoir trouver un moyen d'être connue, s'enferma dans sa chambre, jeta sa vilaine peau, se décrassa le visage et les mains, se coiffa de ses cheveux, mit un beau corset d'argent brillant, un jupon pareil, et se mit à faire le gâteau tant désiré : elle prit de la plus pure farine, des œufs et du beurre bien frais.

En travaillant, soit de dessein on. autrement, une bague qu'elle avait au doigt tomba dans la pâte, s'y mêla ; et dès que le gâteau fut cuit, s'affublant de son horrible peau, elle donna le gâteau à l'officier, à qui elle demanda des nouvelles du prince ; mais cet homme, ne daignant pas lui répondre, courut chez le prince lui apporter ce gâteau.

Génis le prit avidement des mains de cet homme, et le mangea avec une telle vivacité, que les médecins, qui étaient présents, ne manquèrent pas de dire que cette fureur n'était pas un bon signe : effectivement, le prince pensa s'étrangler par la bague qu'il trouva dans un morceau du gâteau ; mais il la tira adroitement de sa bouche et son ardeur à dévorer ce gâteau se ralentit, en examinant cette fine émeraude, montée sur un jonc d'or dont le cercle était si étroit, qu'il jugea ne pouvoir servir qu'au plus joli doigt du monde.

Il baisa mille fois cette bague, la mit sous son chevet et l'en tirait à tout moment quand il croyait n'être vu de personne. Le tourment qu'il se donna pour imaginer comment il pourrait voir celle à qui cette bague pouvait aller et n'osant croire, s'il demandait Peau d'Ane, qui avait fait ce gâteau qu'il avait demandé, qu'on lui accordât de la faire venir, n'osant non plus croire ce qu'il avait vu par le trou de la serrure, de crainte qu'on se moquât de lui et qu'on le prît pour un visionnaire, toutes ces idées le tourmentant à la fois, la fièvre le reprit fortement et les médecins, ne sachant plus que faire, déclarèrent à la reine que le prince était malade d'amour.

La reine accourut chez son fils, avec le roi, qui se désolait

**-Mon fils, mon cher fils,** s'écria le monarque affligé, **nomme-nous celle que tu veux ; nous jurons que nous te la donnerons, fût elle la plus vile des esclaves.**

La reine, en l'embrassant, lui confirma le serment du roi.

Le prince, attendri par les larmes et les caresses des auteurs de ses jours, leur dit :

**- Mon père et ma mère, je n'ai point dessein de faire une alliance qui vous déplaise et pour** **preuve de cette vérité,** dit-il en tirant l'émeraude de dessous son chevet, **c'est que j'épouserai la personne à qui cette bague ira, telle qu'elle soit ; et il n'y a pas apparence que celle qui aura ce joli doigt soit une rustaude ou une paysanne.**

Le roi et la reine prirent la bague, l'examinèrent curieusement et jugèrent, ainsi que le prince, que cette bague ne pouvait aller qu'à quelque fille de bonne maison.  
Alors, le roi, ayant embrassé son fils en le conjurant de guérir, sortit, fit sonner les tambours, les fifres et les trompettes par toute la ville et crier par ses hérauts que l'on n'avait qu'à venir au palais essayer une bague et que celle à qui elle irait juste, épouserait l'héritier du trône.

Les princesses d'abord arrivèrent, puis les duchesses, les marquises et les baronnes; mais elles eurent beau toutes s'amenuiser les doigts, aucune ne put mettre la bague. Il en fallut venir aux grisettes, qui toutes jolies qu'elles étaient, avaient toutes les doigts trop gros. Le prince, qui se portait mieux, faisait lui-même l'essai.

Enfin, on en vint aux filles de chambre ; elles ne réussirent pas mieux. Il n'y avait plus personne qui n'eût essayé cette bague sans succès, lorsque le prince demanda les cuisinières, les marmitonnes, les gardeuses de moutons : on amena tout cela ; mais leurs gros doigts rouges et courts ne purent seulement aller par delà de l'ongle.

**- A-t-on fait venir cette Peau d'Ane, qui m'a fait un gâteau ces jours derniers ?** dit le prince.

Chacun se prit à rire, et lui dit que non, tant elle était sale et crasseuse.

**- Qu'on l'aille chercher sur l'heure,** dit le roi ;** il ne sera pas dit que j'ai excepté quelqu'un.**

On courut, en riant et se moquant, chercher la dindonnière.

L'Infante, qui avait entendu les tambours et les cris des hérauts d'armes, s'était bien doutée que sa bague faisait ce tintamarre : elle aimait le prince et, comme le véritable amour est craintif et n'a point de vanité, elle était dans la crainte continuelle que quelque danse n'eût le doigt aussi menu que le sien.

Elle eut donc une grande joie quand on vint la chercher et qu'on heurta à sa porte. Depuis qu'elle avait su qu'on cherchait un doigt propre à mettre sa bague, je ne sais quel espoir l'avait portée à se coiffer plus soigneusement, et à mettre son beau corsage d'argent, avec le jupon plein de falbalas de dentelle d'argent, semés d'émeraudes.

Sitôt qu'elle entendît qu'on heurtait à la porte et qu'on l'appelait pour aller chez le prince, elle remit promptement sa peau d'Ane, ouvrit sa porte ; et ces gens, en se moquant d'elle, lui dirent que le roi la demandait pour lui faire épouser son fils, puis avec de longs éclats de rire, ils la menèrent chez le prince, qui, lui-même, étonné de l'accoutrement de cette fille, n'osa croire que ce fût elle qu'il avait vue si pompeuse et si belle. Triste et confondu de s'être si lourdement trompé :

**- Est-ce vous,** lui dit-il, **qui logez au fond de cette allée obscure,** **dans la troisième basse-cour** **de la métairie ?**

**- Oui, seigneur,** répondit elle.

**- Montrez moi votre main,** dit-il en tremblant et poussant un profond soupir...

Dame, qui fut bien surpris ? Ce furent le roi et la reine, ainsi que tous les chambellans et les grands de la cour, lorsque de dessous cette peau noire et crasseuse sortit une petite main délicate, blanche et couleur de rose, où la bague s'ajusta sans peine au plus joli petit doigt du monde et par un petit mouvement que l'Infante se donna, la peau tomba, et elle parut d'une beauté si ravissante, que le prince, tout faible qu'il était, se mit à ses genoux et les serra avec une ardeur qui la fit rougir ; mais, on ne s'en aperçut presque pas, parce que le roi et la reine vinrent l'embrasser de toute leur force et lui demander si elle voulait bien épouser leur fils.

La princesse, confuse de tant de caresses et de l'amour que lui marquait ce beau jeune prince, allait cependant les en remercier, lorsque le plafond s'ouvrit et que la Fée des Lilas, descendant dans un char fait de branches et de fleurs de son nom, conta, avec une grâce infinie, l'histoire de l'Infante.

Le roi et la reine, charmés de voir que Peau d'Ane était une grande princesse, redoublèrent leurs caresses, mais le prince fut encore plus sensible à la vertu de la princesse et son amour s'accrût par cette connaissance.

L'impatience du prince, pour épouser la princesse, fut telle, qu'à peine donnat-il le temps de faire les préparatifs convenables pour cet auguste mariage. Le roi et la reine, qui étaient affolés de leur belle-fille, lui faisaient mille caresses et la tenaient incessamment dans leurs bras ; elle avait déclaré qu'elle ne pouvait épouser le prince sans le consentement du roi son père : aussi fusil le premier à qui on envoya une invitation, sans lui dire quelle était l'épousée ; la Fée des Lilas Raine, qui présidait à tout, comme de raison, l'avait exigé, à cause des conséquences.

Il vint des rois de tous les pays : les uns en chaise à porteurs, d'autres en cabriolet, de plus éloignés, montés sur des éléphants, sur des tigres, sur des aigles, mais le plus magnifique et le plus puissant fut le père de l'Infante, qui heureusement avait oublié son amour impossible et avait épousé une reine veuve, fort belle, dont il n'avait point eu d'enfant. L'Infante courut au-devant de lui ; il la reconnut aussitôt, et l'embrassa avec une grande tendresse, avant qu'elle eût le temps de se jeter à ses genoux.

Mithos et Pronyma lui présentèrent leur fils, qu'il combla d'amitiés. Les noces se firent avec toute la pompe imaginable. Les jeunes époux, peu sensibles à ces magnificences, ne virent et ne regardèrent qu'eux.

Le roi, père du prince, fit couronner son fils ce même jour, et, lui baisant la main, le plaça sur son trône. Malgré la résistance de ce fils si bien né, il lui fallut obéir.

Les fêtes de cet illustre mariage durèrent près de trois mois ; mais l'amour des deux époux durerait encore, tant ils s'aimaient, s'ils n'étaient pas morts cent ans après.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Alors qu'en pensez vous?**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Forcystus: MARINA!**_

_**Anna: C'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan! **_

_**Kratos: Les jeunes de nos jours....**_

_**Mithos: Dîtes plutôt qu'on gêne alors que vous vous apprêtez à concevoir un frère ou une sœur à Lloyd....**_

_**Le couple rougit**_

_**Kratos: Bon on va conclure. Les lecteurs votre avis s'il vous plaît. Au revoir * file retourner auprès de Anna ***_


	8. La princesse et la petite exsphère

_**Hello mes amis !**_

_**Me revoici pour un nouveau conte ! Toujours sur Word, pardon pour la qualité.**_

_**Euh Forcystus, tu fais la gueule ?**_

_**Forcystus : ….**_

_**Lloyd : Il t'en veut encore pour la mort de Kate dans Peau d'âne.**_

_**Ben il va être content car mon couple cette fois-ci c'est ForcystusxKate**_

_**Forcytus : T'es sérieuse ?!**_

_**Pour me faire pardonner ! ^^**_

_**Le conte est **__**La Princesse et le petit pois**__** mais ça va devenir **__**La Princesse et la petite exsphère**___

_**Voici le staff :**_

_**Le prince : Forcystus**_

_**La princesse : Kate**_

_**Le roi : Yuan Ka-Fai**_

_**La reine : Martel Yggdrasill**_

_**Le conte est assez court mais il est mimi ^^**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**La princesse et la petite exsphère**_

Il était une fois le prince Forcystus d'Isélia qui voulait épouser une princesse, mais une vraie princesse.

_*** Coupure ***_

_**Pronyma : Il est exigent !**_

_**Forcytus : Tu peux parler toi, t'as des vues sur le Chef !**_

_**Pronyma toute rouge : C'est pas vrai !**_

_**Forcystus : Si c'est vrai !**_

_**Pronyma : Non !**_

_**Yggdrasill : Arrêtez votre débat hautement philosophique, ça devient dur de suivre l'histoire !**_

_**Kratos : On en est qu'au début.**_

_**Yggdrasill : Ah bon merde !**_

_*** Reprise ***_

Il fit le tour de la terre pour en trouver une mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui clochait ; Des princesses, il n'en manquait pas, mais étaient-elles de vraies princesses ? C'était difficile à apprécier, toujours une chose ou l'autre ne lui semblait pas parfaite. Il rentra chez lui tout triste, il aurait tant voulu avoir une véritable princesse.

_*** Coupure ***_

_**Colette : C'est vrai qu'il est triste de ne pas avoir trouvé de princesse ? TT**_

_**Anna : Il va la trouver sa princesse !**_

_**Colette : C'est vrai ?**_

_**Lloyd : Normalement ouais ^^**_

_***Reprise ***_

Un soir, par un temps affreux, éclairs et tonnerre, cascade de pluie que c'en était effrayant, on frappa à la porte de la ville et le roi Yuan lui-même alla ouvrir.

C'était une princesse qui était là dehors. Mais grands dieux ! De quoi avait-elle l'air dans cette pluie, par ce temps ! L'eau coulait de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements, entrait par la pointe de ses chaussures et ressortait par le talon ... et elle prétendait être une véritable princesse, fille du Pontife de Tésséha'lla !

**- Nous allons bien voir ça,** pensait la reine Martel, mais elle ne dit rien.

Elle alla dans la chambre à coucher, retira la literie et mit une petite exsphère au fond du lit ; elle prit ensuite vingt matelas qu'elle empila sur le petit pois et, par-dessus, elle mit encore vingt édredons en plumes d'eider. C'est là-dessus que la princesse Kate, car tel était son nom, devrait coucher cette nuit-là.

Au matin, on lui demanda comment elle avait dormi.

**- Affreusement mal,** répondit-elle

**Je n'ai presque pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Dieu sait ce qu'il y avait dans ce lit. J'étais couchée sur quelque chose de si dur que j'en ai des bleus et des noirs sur tout le corps ! C'est terrible !**

Alors, ils reconnurent que c'était une vraie princesse puisque, à travers les vingt matelas et les vingt édredons en plume d'eider, elle avait senti la petite exsphère. Une peau aussi sensible ne pouvait être que celle d'une authentique princesse.

Forcystus la prit donc pour femme, sûr maintenant d'avoir une vraie princesse et la petite exsphère fut exposée dans le cabinet des trésors d'art, où on peut encore le voir si personne ne l'a emporté.

Et ceci est une vraie histoire.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Oui c'est un conte très court !**_

_**Colette : VIVE LES MARIES !**_

_**Kate : Merci ^^**_

_**Alors bien ou pas bien ?**_

_**Reviews ?**_


	9. Dirk: KratosxAnna

_**Hey, mes acteurs, bougez vos miches, on reprend du service!**_

_**Mithos: Nan, pas toi!**_

_**Yuan: Mithos, ta bouche. Bonjour Marina.**_

_**Salut Yuan! Bon comme je le disais, on reprend du service et je remercie particulièrement Nat, car c'est elle qui m'a boostée!**_

_**Notre conte est celui de Rumpelstiltskin.**_

_**Lloyd: A tes souhaits...**_

_**Vu que tu es à mes souhaits, veux-tu bien faire notre petit dsicours habituel?**_

_**Lloyd: Marina n'a aucun droit de gagner de l'argent avec Tales of Symphonia et ce conte au titre imprononçable.**_

_**Le staff:**_

_**-Le roi: Kratos Aurion.**_

_**-La fille du meunier: Anna Aurion**_

_**-Son père: Régal Bryant**_

_**-L'enfant: Lloyd Aurion**_

_**-L'espion: Sheena Fujibayashi**_

_**-La servante: Sélès Wilder**_

_**-Rumpelstiltskin: Dirk. Désolée, mais j'ai confiance en tes dons.**_

_**Ce conte est donc renommé Dirk. Et bien sûr, il est parodié, modifié.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Dirk**_

Il était une fois, dans le beau royaume de Tésséha'lla, un pauvre meunier veuf un brin arrogant et sa fille aussi belle que Martel réincarnée.

_*** Coupure * **_

_**Mithos: Blasphème! Personne ne peut être aussi magnifique que ma grande sœur chérie d'amour rien qu'à moi!**_

_**Kratos: Il est vrai que Martel est jolie mais Anna est plus belle à mes yeux.**_

_**Yuan: T'es surtout amoureux Kratos. **_

_*** Reprise ***_

Ce meunier s'appelait Régal et sa fille Anna. Un jour, le roi Kratos était descendu dans ses contrées pour parler avec le petit peuple, histoire de savoir comment améliorer leur vie et parlant avec Régal, il scella son destin et celui d'Anna.

_*** Coupure ***_

_**Régal: Depuis quand je suis un être menteur et vaniteux?**_

_**Marina: Depuis jamais, c'est pour l'histoire. **_

_**Anna: Elle est où ma mère?**_

_**Marina: Morte en couches.**_

_**Lloyd: Quoi? Elle est morte en portant une couche?**_

_**Gros soupir**_

_*** Reprise***_

- Ma fille sait filer de l'or avec de la paille. S'était vanté Régal  
- Ça alors ! dit le roi, je saurais apprécier un tel talent. Si ta fille est vraiment aussi habile que tu le dis, amène-la demain au château. Nous la mettrons à l'épreuve.

Le lendemain, la jeune fille se présenta au château. Le roi la conduisit dans une pièce où il y avait de la paille jusqu'au plafond. Puis il lui remit une quenouille et lui désigna un rouet.

- Mets-toi au travail, ordonna-t-il. Si avant l'aube tu n'arrives pas à transformer cette paille en or, tu n'échapperas pas à la mort.

Bien sûr, Kratos ne l'aurait pas tué. Il aurait fait punir légèrement Régal pour mensonges mais aurait fait en sorte qu'Anna ne soit pas calomniée. Il n'était guère un tyran.

**-Tu ne commences pas, jeune...Quel est ton nom?**

**-Anna, Majesté.**

**-Très bien Anna. Pourquoi ne commences-tu pas?**

**-J'ai peur que Votre Majesté ne le prenne mal...**

**-Parle, je ne me fâcherai point.**

**-Je...Je travaille plus efficacement et plus rapidement seule...**

**-Soit. Je te ferai monter de quoi manger plus tard. Bon courage.**

Kratos partit donc et Anna put se laisser aller à sa peine. Elle ne savait pas changer la paille en or, elle n'était pas Edward Elric de Fullmetal Alchemist! Elle allait se faire tuer! Quand la servante lui apporta un plateau, la paille n'était toujours pas changée en or. Kratos mit cela sur le compte du dépaysement. Mais il ne reviendrait pas sur son ordre.

Anna pleurait toujours quand soudain un petit être apparut devant elle. Il engagea la discussion, avec son accent écossais.

**-Eh bien, ma pauvre petite! En voilà bien des larmes! Raconte moi donc tout ton chagrin et ton histoire.**

**-Je m'appelle Anna Bryant, je suis la fille du meunier. Mon père est un homme bien mais la Déesse lui pardonne, son orgueil est son pêché le plus grand. Il a dit à Sa Majesté, le roi Kratos, que je savais changer la paille en or, ce qui est faux. Demain, le roi saura que mon père a menti, mon père sera puni et moi je ne sais même pas ce que je deviendrai.**

**-Sèche tes larmes, petite Anna,je peux faire ton labeur. Mais en échange, je voudrais ton pendentif.**

**-Si c'est tout ce que tu veux...**

Anna lui donna donc son collier et le nain changea la paille en or avant de disparaître avant que la jeune femme ait pu lui dire merci. Le lendemain, Kratos vint la voir et fut étonné par ce qu'il vit. Une pièce remplie d'or.

**-Anna, ton don est un don du Ciel. Cet or ira à ton père, ta famille le mérite bien. **

**-Merci Votre Majesté.**

Kratos pensa avec regret qu'Anna devrait repartir. Elle lui plaisait bien à la vérité. Aussi lui demanda t-il de réitérer son exploit, lui disant que cet or irait à un orphelinat. Bien sûr, d'abord, elle pouvait se reposer de sa nuit. Elle accepta, voyant que cela faisait plaisir au roi et puis aussi parce qu'elle le voulait, même si elle avait peur pour la nuit. Elle pouvait ne pas jouir de la même chance. Hormis sa peur, elle passa une bonne journée aux côtés de Kratos. Le soir vint. Après le dîner, Kratos la mena dans une pièce plus grande encore que celle de la veille. La peur la fit pleurer. A peine ses premières larmes furent-elles versées que le nain réapparut.

**-Ton roi te demande la même prouesse? N'aie crainte, je vais t'aider. Je voudrais juste ta bague en échange.**

Anna accepta. La paille changée en or servit à rénover l'orphelinat. Kratos lui demanda une dernière fois ses services. L'or servirait cette fois-ci à sauver une église. Même rituel sauf que le nain demanda ceci à Anna:

**-En échange, je veux ton premier enfant quand tu en auras un.**

Anna , n'ayant guère le choix, accepta, pensant que de toutes façons, personne ne l'épouserait. L'or alla donc pour l'église et Kratos décida enfin d'écouter ses sentiments et épousa Anna. Un an passa et le couple royal avait donné un héritier au royaume. Un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux chocolat dénommé Lloyd. Peu après les relevailles de la reine, le nain vint réclamer son dû mais Anna refusa, proposa au nain toutes les richesses possibles et imaginables mais le nain lui rétorqua qu'il préférait avoir un enfant car il se sentait seul. Cependant, touché par l'amour d'Anna pour Lloyd et à travers lui, son amour pour Kratos, il lui laissa un ultimatum.

**-Je te laisse trois jours. Les trois nuits, je viendrai te voir et si tu trouves mon nom, Lloyd restera fils de roi. Sinon, il sera fils de nain.**

Désespérée, Anna avoua tout à son mari. Le mensonge de son père, le nain et la funeste promesse. Kratos était un homme intelligent, il se doutait bien de la peur qu'avait du avoir Anna par sa faute et lui pardonna. Après tout, une église et un orphelinat avaient été sauvés grâce à cela. Il envoya un espion de Mizuho, le plus talentueux de tout le royaume.

**-Vos Majestés, je jure sur ma vie que, moi, Sheena Fujibayashi de Mizuho, je trouverai le nom de ce nain.**

Aidée par son mari, Anna dressa une liste de noms à proposer. Ainsi le premier soir:

**-Prof!**

**-Non.**

**-Grincheux!**

**-Non.**

**-Simplet!**

**-Non!**

**-Joyeux! **

**-Non.**

**-Timide!**

**-Non.**

**-Dormeur!**

**-Non.**

**-Atchoum!**

**-Non.**

Le lendemain, après toute une liste, elle avait proposé Altessa mais là, le nain se mit en colère, être appelé par le nom de ce nain le mettait en rage. Anna demanda pardon. Les excuses furent acceptées. Le troisième jour, Sheena dit le nom du nain à la Reine.

**-Comment as-tu su Sheena?**

**-Il est pas discret. Je l'ai entendu chanter cela:**

_Par temps froid et par temps chaud,  
Rumpelstiltskin n'est pas manchot,  
Je sais tout faire, même la cuisine,  
Et un petit prince j'aurai en prime. _

**-Oh Sheena, la Déesse soit louée, merci!**

**-Anna, écoute moi, ce soir, quand ce nain viendra, ne lui dis pas tout de suite son nom, il risque de se douter de quelque chose. Sors quelques noms avant, cela fera plus naturel. **Lui conseilla Kratos

Le nain revint le dernier soir et peu avant l'aube, Anna proposa Dirk. Battu, Dirk avoua que cela était bien son nom et voulu donc partir. Mais Kratos et Anna, touchés par cet homme esseulé, proposèrent au nain de rester au château, où son don servirait les miséreux. Il accepta. Tésséha'lla garda son prince héritier et Dirk eut son fils de coeur. Happy end.

_**FIN**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Voilà, c'est la fin de Dirk ^^**_

_**J'espère que cela vous a plut. Reviews?**_


	10. La Barbe bleue

_**Hey, la troupe! **_

_**Lloyd: Enfin un nouveau conte! Cela me manquait!**_

_**Merci Lloyd.**_

_**Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire le remake de**__** La Barbe bleue**__**!**_

_**Lloyd: Marina n'a aucun droit de gagner de l'argent avec Tales of Symphonia et avec ce conte. Elle est aussi fière, tout comme nous, de vous annoncer qu'elle a validé son premier semestre en première année de lettres modernes.**_

_**Le staff:**_

_**-Barbe bleue: Régal Bryant, enfin s'il veut bien, c'est pas un rôle très sympa... * Régal accepte***_

_**-La nouvelle épouse de Barbe bleue: Sheena Fujibayashi**_

_**-Sa sœur: Colette Brunel**_

_**-La mère: Raine Sage**_

_**-Les deux frères de l'épouse: Lloyd Irving et Kratos Aurion**_

_**-Le prétendant: Zélos Wilder**_

_**Il s'agit d'une parodie, donc pas de blâme si cela n'est pas le vrai conte.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**La Barbe Bleue**_

Il était une fois un homme qui avait de belles maisons à la ville et à la Campagne, de la vaisselle d'or et d'argent, des meubles en broderie, et des carrosses tout dorés ; mais par malheur cet homme avait la Barbe bleue : cela le rendait si laid et si terrible, qu'il n'était ni femme ni fille qui ne s'enfuît de devant lui.

_*** Coupure***_

_**Lloyd: T'es dure avec Régal!**_

_**Je sais...J'ai honte...**_

_**Régal: Certes mais au moins, je peux participer et connaissant Marina, cela n'est pas fait par**_ _**méchanceté.**_

_**Oh Régal! **_

_*** Reprise***_

Pourtant, cet homme avait déjà eu nombre d'épouses mais à chaque fois, elles disparaissaient sans laisser de traces. Toutes les femmes sur les terres de Régal à la barbe bleue Bryant craignaient de le voir arriver pour demander l'une d'elles en épousailles.

Un beau matin, Régal rendit visite à l'une de ses voisines, la jeune veuve Raine Sage. Elle avait deux filles, aussi belles l'une que l'autre. L'ainée se nommait Sheena et la cadette Colette.

**-Vos filles sont bien belles et il me semble qu'elles sont en âge de prendre un époux. Je souhaiterais épouser l'une d'elles, celle qui vous plaira**. Avait alors dit Régal

**-Monsieur, vous me faîtes là le plus grand des honneurs et cependant je ne peux m'empêcher d'être réticente. Les rumeurs courent au village sur la manière dont vos épouses passées ont disparu, mon cœur de mère ne peut s'empêcher d'être inquiète**. Avait répondu humblement Raine

Régal sentait que cette brave femme ne lui céderait pas si facilement. Alors il lui proposa ceci: il l'invita à venir chez lui pendant huit jours avec ses filles et quelques unes de leurs amies. Si au bout des huit jours, aucune ne souhaitait l'épouser, il n'en prendrait point ombrage. Si l'une souhaitait le prendre pour époux, il en serait alors honoré. Raine accepta et la petite famille passa une semaine délicieuse en compagnie du noble. Ce n'était que promenades, que parties de chasse et de pêche, que danses et festins, que collations : on ne dormait point, et on passait toute la nuit à se faire des malices les uns aux autres; enfin tout alla si bien, que l'ainée commença à trouver que le Maître du logis n'avait plus la barbe si bleue, et que c'était un fort honnête homme. Elle émit le souhait de l'épouser et une semaine plus tard, Sheena Fujibayashi était devenue Sheena Bryant.

_*** Coupure***_

_**Zélos: Non! Ma voluptueuse petite ninja chérie est devenue l'épouse d'un ogre pince sans rire!**_

_**Sheena: Mieux vaut lui que toi, dépravé!**_

_**Zélos, ne pleure pas et lis la suite de l'histoire.**_

_**Zélos: Cool! Ah! En fait, tout mes vœux de bonheur!**_

_*** Reprise***_

Quelques mois après leur union, Régal annonça à son épouse qu'il devait partir pour affaires.

**-Voici, Madame mon épouse, les clés de notre demeure. Bien entendu, vous êtes libre de tout vos mouvements, vous pouvez aller où bon vous semble ici et dans le village. Malheureusement, même si cette idée me déplait, il me faut pourtant vous demander de ne point entrer dans mon cabinet. Il** **s'agit là d'un endroit tout à fait à moi et je me sentirai comme** **violé si vous entriez sans y avoir été invité...**

**-Ne vois inquiétez donc point, Monsieur mon époux, je n'entrerai point.**

**-Comme preuve de ma confiance Madame, voici la clé de mon cabinet, je vous la confie. **

Régal partit donc **.**Les voisines et les bonnes amies n'attendirent pas qu'on les envoyât quérir pour aller chez la jeune Mariée, tant elles avaient d'impatience de voir toutes les richesses de sa maison, n'ayant osé y venir pendant que le mari y était, à cause de sa Barbe bleue qui leur faisait peur. Les voilà aussitôt à parcourir les chambres, les cabinets, les gardes-robes, toutes plus belles et plus riches les unes que les autres. Elles montèrent ensuite aux gardes-meubles, où elles ne pouvaient assez admirer le nombre et la beauté des tapisseries, des lits, des sofas, des cabinets, des guéridons, des tables et des miroirs, où l'on se voyait depuis les pieds jusqu'à la tête et dont les bordures, les unes de glaces, les autres d'argent et de vermeil doré, étaient les plus belles et les plus magnifiques qu'on eût jamais vues.

_*** Coupure***_

_**Régal: …**_

_**Sheena: Régal, je t'assure que ce qui est écrit n'est pas vrai, tu ne fais pas peur du tout!**_

_**Je confirme mon Régal!**_

_**Régal: Je crois que je ne me laisserais plus jamais pousser la barbe...**_

_***Reprise ***_

Colette était venue rendre visite à sa sœur. Elle était de nature curieuse et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans le cabinet de Régal. Elle réussit à convaincre sa sœur d'ouvrir le cabinet et au lieu d'y trouver les cadavres de ses épouses, comme le voulait la rumeur, elles y trouvèrent... Des actes de divorce, des papiers de procès et sur chacun d'entre eux, Régal perdait et notre cher homme étant un brin orgueilleux, il avait fait passé ses femmes pour mortes plutôt que d'avouer qu'il n'avait jamais été chanceux en amour. Elles sortirent, refermèrent la porte mais sur la clé, qui était magique, il y avait de l'encre et Sheena avait beau la nettoyer, l'encre ne partait pas. La Barbe bleue revint de son voyage dès le soir même, et dit qu'il avait reçu des lettres dans le chemin, qui lui avaient appris que l'affaire pour laquelle il était parti venait d'être terminée à son avantage. Sa femme fit tout ce qu'elle put pour lui témoigner qu'elle était ravie de son prompt retour. Le lendemain il lui redemanda les clefs, et elle les lui donna, mais d'une main si tremblante, qu'il devina sans peine tout ce qui s'était passé.

**-D'où vient**, lui dit-il, **que la clef du cabinet n'est point avec les autres ?**

**-Il faut,** dit-elle, **que je l'aie laissée là-haut sur ma table. **

**-Ne manquez pas**, dit Régal, **de me la donner tantôt. **

Après plusieurs remises, il fallut apporter la clef. Régal, l'ayant considérée, dit à sa femme :

**-Pourquoi y a-t-il du sang sur cette clef ? **

**-Je n'en sais rien,** répondit la pauvre Sheena, plus pâle que la mort.

**-Vous n'en savez rien,** reprit son mari,** je le sais bien, moi ; vous avez voulu entrer dans le cabinet !** **Hé bien, Madame, vous y entrerez, mais vous y deviendrez le premier cadavre, vu que la rumeur court que je fais assassiner mes épouses!**

_*** Coupure ***_

_**Zélos: Non! Il veut tuer ma Sheena d'amour!**_

_**Sheena: Je ne suis pas ta Sheena d'amour!**_

_**Zélos: Mais il veut te tuer!**_

_**Sheena: Zélos. T'es con. C'est du cinéma.**_

_**Régal: … **_

_**Pardon mon Régal...**_

_**Régal: Comme Sheena le dit, c'est du cinéma, je suis heureux d'avoir l'un des rôles principaux.**_

_*** Reprise ***_

Elle se jeta aux pieds de son mari, en pleurant et en lui demandant pardon, avec toutes les marques d'un vrai repentir de n'avoir pas été obéissante.

Elle aurait attendri un rocher belle et affligée comme elle était; mais la Barbe bleue avait le cœur plus dur qu'un rocher.

**-Il faut mourir Madame,** lui dit-il, **et tout à l'heure. **

**-Puisqu'il faut mourir,** répondit-elle, en le regardant les yeux baignés de larmes,** donnez-moi un peu de temps pour prier la Déesse. **

**-Je vous donne un quart d'heure,** reprit Régal,** mais pas un moment davantage.**

Lorsqu'elle fut seule, elle appela sa sœur, et lui dit :

**-Ma sœur Colette, monte, je te prie, sur le haut de la Tour pour voir si mes frères ne viennent point; ils m'ont promis qu'ils me viendraient voir aujourd'hui, et si tu les vois, fais-leur signe de se hâter.**

Colette monta sur le haut de la Tour, et la pauvre affligée lui criait de temps en temps :

**-Colette, ma sœur ne vois-tu rien venir ? **

Et Colette lui répondait :

**-Je ne vois rien que le Soleil qui poudroie, et l'herbe qui verdoie.**

Cependant Régal, tenant un grand coutelas à sa main, criait de toute sa force à sa femme :

**-Descends vite ou je monterai là-haut!**

**-Encore un moment, s'il vous plaît,** lui répondait sa femme

Et aussitôt elle criait tout bas :

**-Colette, ma sœur Colette, ne vois-tu rien venir ?**

Et Colette répondait:

**-Je ne vois rien que le Soleil qui poudroie, et l'herbe qui verdoie. **

**-Descends donc vite, **criait Régal,** ou je monterai là-haut. **

**-Je m'en vais,** répondait Sheena.

Et puis elle criait :

**-Colette, ma sœur Colette, ne vois-tu rien venir? **

**-Je vois,** répondit Colette, **une grosse poussière qui vient de ce côté-ci. Sont ce mes frères ?** **Hélas ! non, ma sœur, c'est un troupeau de moutons. **

**-Ne veux-tu pas descendre ?** criait la Barbe bleue.

**-Encore un moment, **répondait sa femme.

Et puis elle criait :

**-Colette, ma sœur Colette, ne vois-tu rien venir ? **

**-Je vois**, répondit-elle, **deux cavaliers qui viennent de ce côté-ci, mais ils sont bien loin encore...** **Dieu soit loué, s'écria-t-elle un moment après, ce sont mes frères, je leur fais signe tant que je puis de se hâter. **

Régal se mit à crier si fort que toute la maison en trembla. La pauvre Sheena descendit, et alla se jeter à ses pieds toute éplorée et toute échevelée.

**-Cela ne sert de rien, **dit il, **il faut mourir! **

Puis la prenant d'une main par les cheveux, et de l'autre levant le coutelas en l'air, il allait lui abattre la tête. La pauvre femme se tournant vers lui, et le regardant avec des yeux mourants, le pria de lui donner un petit moment pour se recueillir.

**-Non, non,** dit-il, **recommande-toi bien à Dieu! **

Et levant son bras...

_*** Coupure***_

_**On entend dans le fond « Zorro est arrivé! Sans se presser! »**_

_**Lloyd, arrête ça!**_

_**Lloyd: Pour une fois que je prouve que j'ai une culture musicale!**_

_*** Reprise***_

Dans ce moment on heurta si fort à la porte, que Régal s'arrêta tout court : on ouvrit, et aussitôt on vit entrer deux cavaliers, qui mettant l'épée à la main, coururent droit à la Barbe bleue. Il reconnut que c'était les frères de sa femme, l'un Dragon ( c'est un soldat dans un régiment) et l'autre Mousquetaire, de sorte qu'il s'enfuit aussitôt pour se sauver ; mais les deux frères le poursuivirent de si près, qu'ils l'attrapèrent avant qu'il pût gagner le perron. Ils lui passèrent leur épée au travers du corps, et le laissèrent mort. La pauvre femme était presque aussi morte que son mari, et n'avait pas la force de se lever pour embrasser ses frères.

Il se trouva que Régal n'avait point d'héritiers, et qu'ainsi sa femme demeura maîtresse de tous ses biens. Elle en employa une grande partie à marier sa sœur Colette avec un jeune gentilhomme, dont elle était aimée depuis longtemps; une autre partie à acheter des Charges de Capitaine à ses deux frères ; et le reste à se marier elle-même à un fort honnête homme, le jeune Zélos Wilder, qui lui fit oublier le mauvais temps qu'elle avait passé avec la Barbe bleue.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Régal: Je crois que je vais aller me raser tout de suite la barbe...**_

_**Zélos: Ouais! Je suis marié à Sheena!**_

_**Sheena: Pas en vrai baka!**_

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
